<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Аленький цветочек by TreggiDi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23652457">Аленький цветочек</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi'>TreggiDi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Сказочная серия [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Fairy Tale Retellings, M/M, Out of Character, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:33:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23652457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Попросил как-то Гарри себе цветочек аленький…</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Сказочная серия [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- …приставку, скейтборд, запасной скейтборд, тридцать девственниц, бейсболку с автографом, боксерские перчатки, X-box, велик новый, кеды с подсветкой…</p><p>Огромный мужчина с обвисшими, как у бульдога щеками недовольно взглянул на часы.</p><p>- …набор ножей, машинку для татуировок, бумеранг, большой гамбургер… нет, два гамбургера, «Нинтендо-8», новый виртуальный шлем, фляжку, кожуху, ролики…</p><p>- Я понял, ПОНЯЛ, – страдальчески сморщился мужчина, вновь кидая взгляд на часы. – А теперь мне действительно уже пора, я много слышал про этого типа, и он явно не будет ждать меня…</p><p>- …рокерские перчатки без пальцев, как у Дэйва, у него они еще в прошлом месяце появились, новый плеер, iPod, велосипедный костюм…</p><p>- Дадличка, папуле пора ехать, – тощая женщина с кислым лицом, преображавшаяся всякий раз, когда взгляд ее обращался на обожаемого сына, подтолкнула «Дадличку» к мужчине. – Поцелуй папулю, ну же, и он поедет.</p><p>Вновь страдальчески скривив лицо, папуля – Вернон Дурсль – наклонился к сыну, подставляя рыхлую щеку для поцелуя. Его сын потянулся было к щеке, но вдруг, посветлев лицом, гаркнул отцу в ухо:</p><p>- Да, и еще йо-йо, на неоновой веревке!</p><p>- Все, мне пора, – потёр ухо Вернон, торопливо отступая к двери. Петунья, его жена, вдруг метнулась к нему и что-то зашептала на ухо с недовольным видом. Вернон закатил глаза к потолку и крикнул:</p><p>- Мальчишка! А ну иди сюда.</p><p>С тех пор, как оборванным видом приемыша - лохматого, худого Поттера - заинтересовалась социальная работница из школы, Петунья и Вернон Дурсли пошли на некоторые уступки, облегчая и без того, по их мнению, ленивую жизнь наглеца. Единственное, что утешало Вернона – Гарри осталось учиться в школе последний год, а затем можно будет заставить его работать, чтобы возместить все убытки – и никакая социальная работница больше не сможет вмешаться.</p><p>Однако до этого следовало соблюдать осторожность и дурацкую вежливость. И вот теперь, собираясь в важную служебную командировку в загородное поместье крупного спонсора и мецената, Вернон был вынужден привезти гостинец и этому надоедливому прохвосту.</p><p>Гарри Поттер, краем уха слушавший разговор в прихожей, торопливо выскользнул из чулана и, приняв независимый вид, подошел к родственникам.</p><p>-НУ? – грубо спросил Вернон, багровея лицом, как это всегда бывало при разговоре с Гарри. – Что тебе привезти?</p><p>-Цветочек аленький, – буркнул Гарри, издеваясь. К его ужасу, Вернон коротко кивнул, не удивляясь «закидонам чокнутого паршивца», и ушел, громко хлопнув дверью.</p><p>А Гарри хлопнул себя по лбу. Надо же случиться такому, что в тот единственный раз, когда у него появился шанс выпросить что-нибудь для себя, он попросил… цветочек?!!<br/>«И что я буду делать с этой фигней? Цветочек. Я же не девчонка. Ну зачем я это ляпнул!..» - казнил себя Гарри, угрюмо пиная стенку маленького чулана под лестницей, служащего ему спальней.</p><p>Разумеется, ему еще предстояло узнать, что получит он гораздо больше, чем смел бы попросить.</p><p>***</p><p>Вернулся Дурсль через несколько дней, в обычную дождливую среду, громко хлопнул дверью, долго мучил зонтик в прихожей, ругаясь себе под нос. Дадли, топоча, как стадо слонов, громким ликующим воплем огласил возвращение любимого родителя – с тележкой подарков. Гарри, стряхнув слой пыли, обрушивавшийся на него всякий раз, когда Дадли бегал по лестнице, тоже рискнул выглянуть из чулана.</p><p>- Держи свой цветок, – буркнул Вернон, швырнув в Гарри смятый и порядком подвявший красный цветочек, который Гарри растеряно прижал к груди. – Надеюсь, ты доволен, – сказал Вернон, отчего-то избегая глядеть в глаза мальчику.</p><p>Весь день Вернон Дурсль вел себя как-то подозрительно, то и дело гаркая на жену и разбирая чемоданы с мрачным видом. Вечером, когда вся семья сидела за ужином (а Гарри ждал, пока все поедят, чтобы поужинать в одиночестве), Вернон заговорил. Он рассказал о поездке, которая вышла – сущий кошмар, о меценате, который оказался невероятно странным типом, чудовищно уродливым, мрачным и злобным, да еще с «заскоками» - Вернон покрутил пальцем у виска и кинул быстрый взгляд на Гарри, который ошивался неподалеку. Вдруг, со звоном отшвырнув вилку, Вернон заявил:</p><p>- Это все мальчишка виноват. С его тупым цветком.</p><p>Гарри навострил уши. Всякий раз, когда беседа принимала подобный оборот, Гарри готовился к беде. Каким-то удивительным образом он оказывался виноват во всех неприятностях, случавшихся у Дурслей, и наказывали его чаще, чем солнце вставало.</p><p>- Кто знал, что все так обернется. С ним чуть припадок не случился. Какой-то паршивенький цветок. Я думал, он и не заметит. Урод, – Вернон сокрушенно покачал головой и вдруг гаркнул:</p><p>- Мальчишка, собирай вещи!</p><p>Выяснилось, что Дурсль во время экскурсии по поместью и прилегающей территории, устроенной хозяином дома, заметил в саду красный цветок, вроде того, что просил Гарри. Недолго думая, Вернон полез на клумбу и сорвал цветочек, пока хозяин не видел. Однако его поступок обнаружился. Тогда эксцентричный меценат чуть не сошел с ума и чуть не вытряс из Вернона всю душу, вопя о том, что это какое-то невероятно редкое и дорогое растение, практически вымирающий вид. Вернон, испуганный и смущенный, попытался предложить оплатить стоимость цветка, но когда услышал сумму… в общем, всё имущество Дурслей, начиная с банковских счетов и заканчивая последней серебряной ложечкой в буфете, не смогло бы покрыть ущерб. Хозяин дома грозил судом с последующей конфискацией имущества, но пока Вернон, чуть не плача, пытался приделать цветок на место, внезапно сменил гнев на милость. Он заявил, что согласится уладить дело миром, если Вернон добровольно останется в поместье в качестве разнорабочего на неограниченный срок – а проще говоря, навечно. Дурсль, разумеется, такой перспективе не обрадовался – испуганно бормоча: «у меня ребенок, у меня семья», - он пятился к выходу под тяжелым взглядом хозяина а затем вдруг вспомнил о существовании Гарри.</p><p>Гарри, мальчишки, из-за которого все неприятности. Гарри, мальчишки, который обузой висит на шее бедных несчастных Дурслей. Гарри, так-его-разэдак, который такой же странный и чокнутый, как и хозяин поместья – два сапога пара!</p><p>Гарри судорожно сглотнул и отправился в чулан, собирать вещи.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Поместье оказалось огромным, мрачным и каким-то неправильным. Угловатое, некрасивое здание словно нависало над любым, кто приближался к нему – а таких людей наверняка было немного, так как поместье находилось в глуши, за пределами города, и было огорожено массивными коваными воротами, заросшими живыми изгородями и множеством табличек: «Проезд запрещен», «Вы находитесь на частной территории» и даже «Убирайтесь!».</p><p>Проигнорировав все эти надписи, Гарри прошагал по узкой посыпанной гравием дорожке прямо к высоченной входной двери. Он крепко цеплялся за свой картонный чемодан с нехитрым имуществом – несколько школьных тетрадок, злополучный алый цветочек, смена белья и треснутое карманное зеркальце – все, что осталось Гарри от мамы. Гарри было страшно. Жизнь с неприветливыми родственниками была не сахар, но все же это было безопасней, чем жизнь с чужаком, которого к тому же описали как злобного, чокнутого и уродливого человека. Гарри подозревал, что он теперь полностью во власти загадочного мецената, ведь Вернон все равно что подарил Гарри, как раба, как вещь – навсегда. Захлопнув за Гарри дверь, Дурсль крикнул в щелку почтового ящика: «И не вздумай возвращаться!» - значит, обратного пути не было.</p><p>Глубоко вздохнув, Гарри занес руку, чтобы постучать. Но дверь медленно и бесшумно распахнулась сама – как в фильмах ужасов, которые так любил Дадли. Гарри поежился. Может, она автоматическая, как в супермаркете?</p><p>Ему некогда было раздумывать о подобных вещах. Гарри решительно вошел внутрь, с любопытством оглядываясь. Он оказался в просторном холле, пол которого был выложен темной старинной плиткой, а потолок терялся где-то в вышине, скрытый густой тенью. В холле было темно и пыльно, словно здесь никогда не прибирались, словно здесь вообще не жили. И ни единой живой души.</p><p>Что ж – радушного приема можно было и не ждать. Гарри немного побродил по холлу, разглядывая немногочисленную мебель, старую и неуютную, как и весь дом, а затем поднялся по широкой лестнице, ведущей на второй этаж. Там, как Гарри и ожидал, располагались спальни. Пройдя по длинному коридору с множеством дверей и арок, Гарри осмотрел около десятка самых разных комнат – там были роскошные будуары, с трехногими тумбами, каминами и гардеробами, были и строгие мужские спальни, с массивными письменными столами и кожаными креслами. Гарри нашел свою спальню в самом конце коридора – разумеется, она предназначалась ему, потому что вряд ли раба будут содержать в роскоши и комфорте. В маленькой комнатке была узкая кровать и пыльное квадратное окошко – единственное, которое Гарри заметил во всем доме. У окна стоял покосившийся письменный стол, расположенный так, что приходилось втягивать живот, чтобы пройти между столом и кроватью. На столе, прямо на толстом слое пыли, лежала черно-белая фотография, должно быть, оставленная здесь предыдущим работником. На фотографии смеялась красивая молодая девушка, одетая в широкий сарафан. Она, несомненно, кружилась, когда ее сфотографировали, и хотя изображение на фотографии застыло навеки, Гарри казалось, он видит, как взметаются в воздух легкие складки сарафана, как взлетают над плечами пряди длинных волос. И, не смотря на то, что изображение было черно-белым, Гарри не сомневался – смеющаяся девушка была рыжеволосой.</p><p>Гарри поставил фото таким образом, что веселая девушка глядела на кровать, и принялся разбирать свои пожитки. Когда с вещами было покончено – это не заняло много времени – Гарри попытался оттереть от грязи окно, чтобы посмотреть, куда оно выходит. Но грязь въелась намертво, и Гарри оставил себе на заметку – найти какую-нибудь тряпку и мыльную воду.</p><p>Немного повалявшись на кровати, Гарри понял, что за ним никто не придет и отправился на поиски хозяина сам.</p><p>В конце концов, зачем оттягивать неизбежное?</p><p>Гарри обходил одну комнату за другой, методично, начав со второго этажа, затем спустился на первый, и уже почти совсем уверился, что находится один в огромном доме, когда набрел на библиотеку.</p><p>О-о, сколько там было книг! Казалось, стены сложены из книг, как из кирпичей, но это просто полки, от пола до потолка, тянущиеся вдоль стен, насколько хватало взгляда. Здесь также не было окон, как и во всех других комнатах, которые Гарри осмотрел, и освещались ряды книг пляшущим светом свечей. Кресла, казалось, стояли хаотично, причем были они такими же громоздкими и неудобными, как и вся другая мебель в доме.</p><p>В одном из таких кресел сгорбилась тонкая фигура – видимо, это и был хозяин поместья. Гарри даже вздрогнул от неожиданности – он уже совсем отчаялся найти хоть одну живую душу в веренице затянутых паутиной комнат, и, кроме того, выглядел мужчина совсем не так, как себе представлял Гарри и как описывал дядя Вернон. Гарри ожидал увидеть огромного, массивного и угрюмого типа, а вместо этого увидел болезненно худого, даже хрупкого на фоне огромного кресла человека с грустным взглядом. Пользуясь тем, что хозяин был занят толстым фолиантом, лежащим на его коленях, Гарри повнимательней оглядел незнакомца.</p><p>Кожа его была бледна, наверное, оттого, что он редко выходил на улицу и проводил свои дни, вот так вот уткнувшись в желтые страницы в темной, пыльной комнате. Нос его был нелепо большим, похожим на птичий клюв, и прежде всего привлекал к себе внимание при взгляде на лицо мужчины. Потом взгляд Гарри остановился на глазах – невероятно черных и удивительно ясных, похожих на какие-то драгоценные камни, но не той породы, которые любят женщины и которые часто используют для украшения – скорее на камни для магических обрядов, камни жрецов, такие должны приносить беду. Волосы у мужчины были длинными и неухоженными, они сально поблескивали при свете свечей и липли к впалым щекам темными прядями. Вся его фигура была тонкой и темной, словно бы нарисованной черной гуашью, он был одет в черную узкую хламиду странного вида, скрывавшую почти все тело – белели только тонкие кисти рук, утомленно лежащие на страницах книги. Мужчина нахмурился, прищурился, почти сомкнув ресницы, словно ему не хватало тусклого желтого пламени свечей, чтобы разобрать написанное. Он низко склонился над страницами, так, что его внушительный нос практически уткнулся в кружево букв, а волосы упали на строчки.</p><p>Он сидел в кресле так, словно ему было неудобно, но он отчаялся найти другую, более удобную позу и теперь терпел, сосредоточившись на чтении. Кроме того, Гарри заметил, что мужчина мерзнет – время от времени он зябко ежился, делая попытку забраться в кресло с ногами, но всякий раз его что-то – приличия, быть может, – останавливало.</p><p>В общем и целом хозяин поместья действительно выглядел человеком со странностями и был некрасив, но Гарри не заметил в нем ничего такого, что позволило бы назвать его «уродом» или «чудищем», а ведь именно такие слова использовал Вернон, настаивая, что мужчина невероятно уродлив и свиреп.</p><p>Гарри показалось, скорее грустен.</p><p>Видимо, он пялился слишком явно, потому что хозяин, будто почувствовав его взгляд, оторвался от страницы и беспокойно огляделся. Заметив Гарри, мужчина словно преобразился – высоко поднялись темные тонкие брови, сжались побелевшие губы, разъяренно сверкнули глаза, во всем теле его не осталось ни следа от былой лености – оно напряглось, спина выпрямилась, являя миру пример идеальной осанки, а голова приподнялась, задирая презрительно нос и выставляя вперед упрямый подбородок. Гарри даже восхитился такой мгновенной перемене и поразмышлял бы об этом, если бы смог. Но хозяин, резким движением поднимаясь с кресла, стремительно направился к Гарри, сжимая тонкими пальцами старинный фолиант.</p><p>Он остановился только когда Гарри практически уткнулся носом в темную ткань его одежды, нависая над мальчиком, вторгаясь в его личное пространство. Теперь Гарри понял, что имел в виду Дурсль – с такого положения мужчина действительно казался большим и угрожающим, он был невероятно высок, кроме того, столько злобы во взгляде Гарри не видел даже у Вернона, когда тот брался наказывать «паршивого мальчишку».</p><p>- Вот и вы, – прошипел мужчина. – Явились.</p><p>- Да, – сказал Гарри растерянно, подумал и добавил: - Здравствуйте.</p><p>- Вам следовало сообщить о своем прибытии сразу же, а не совать свой любопытный нос в мою библиотеку. Сюда вы больше не зайдете, это ясно?</p><p>Гарри торопливо кивнул, радуясь, что хозяин не знает о том, что он обошел уже весь дом, заглянув в каждую комнату.</p><p>Мужчина продолжал сверлить Гарри взглядом, пока тот переминался с ноги на ногу. В конце концов, Гарри, не выдержав тишины, пробормотал:</p><p>- Извините. Мне очень жаль. Я сюда больше не зайду.</p><p>Хозяин кивнул, немного отступив, – Гарри сразу же стало легче – и холодно спросил:</p><p>- Как вас зовут?</p><p>- Гарри. А… вас?</p><p>- Северус Снейп. Для вас – мистер Снейп, или сэр, – мужчина скривился, словно съел что-то кислое, и вышел из комнаты, жестом приказав Гарри следовать за ним.</p><p>– Сейчас я покажу вашу комнату, распакуете вещи и… где ваши вещи?</p><p>- Я уже нашел ее, сэр. И распаковался, – сообщил Гарри под изумленным взглядом Снейпа.</p><p>- Неужели? Как вы поняли, какая комната ваша?</p><p>Гарри неопределенно пожал плечом, Снейп приподнял бровь, но ничего не сказал.</p><p>- Тем лучше. Тогда пойдемте, я покажу вам кухню.</p><p>***</p><p>Поздно ночью Гарри лежал в постели, глядя на девушку, улыбающуюся ему с фотографии. Он был в замешательстве. Мистер Снейп провел короткую экскурсию по дому, объяснив назначение большинства комнат и указав, куда Гарри запрещено заходить. Потом он показал сад, восхитивший Гарри обилием экзотических и необычных растений. Сад был ухоженным, в отличие от всего остального дома и прилегающих к поместью территорий. Видно было, что мистер Снейп любит заботиться о растениях, если только это не делал какой-нибудь другой работник, который жил в доме до Гарри. Впрочем, Гарри был уверен, что сад – дело рук самого Снейпа, ведь хозяин дома с таким увлечением и гордостью рассказывал о растениях, что даже лицо его делалось чуть мягче и человечней. Гарри еще подумал, что человек, любящий и заботящийся о растениях, не может быть полностью плохим. Это утешало.</p><p>Затем Снейп удалился в библиотеку, сказав Гарри «обживаться» и «чувствовать себя как дома». Он не дал никаких указаний насчет работы по дому - вообще ничего, и Гарри потратил целый день, шатаясь без дела по саду и валяясь на лужайке под ярким солнцем. Он думал, что навлечет на себя беду из-за лени – может, он просто не так понял Снейпа, и должен сам разобраться, что ему делать – например, начать с паутины, и далее по списку..? Но нет, вечером, вернувшись в дом, Гарри нашел мистера Снейпа в гостиной. Тот уже ждал Гарри, стол был накрыт на двоих, и Снейп не сказал ни слова упрека, молча работая ножом и вилкой. Еда была великолепной, но Гарри почти не различал вкуса, нервничая и поглядывая искоса на мужчину, угрюмо склонившегося над тарелкой. В конце концов, Гарри не выдержал и спросил про задания.</p><p>- Задания? – удивился Снейп, приподняв бровь и отложив в сторону изящную серебряную вилку. – О чем вы говорите?</p><p>- Ну, я же должен что-то делать, верно? Чем занимался предыдущий работник?</p><p>Снейп, казалось, не понимает, куда ведет Гарри.</p><p>- Тот, кто жил здесь до меня?</p><p>- До вас здесь жил только я, – сухо сказал Снейп, опуская взгляд.</p><p>-О. Ну… тогда просто скажите мне, что я должен делать. Уборка, готовка? – с отчаяньем спросил Гарри. Снейп помотал головой. – Ну, тогда зачем вы заставили меня сюда приехать?</p><p>Снейп вздрогнул, словно от пощечины. Он поджал губы, посмотрев куда-то мимо Гарри со скучающим видом. Затем, наконец, разлепив бескровные губы, он произнес, по-прежнему избегая смотреть на Гарри:</p><p>- Вы не должны прибираться или выполнять какую-либо другую работу. От вас требуется минимум. Просто живите в этом доме, соблюдайте мои правила и не мешайте мне. Размышлять о причинах моих поступков от вас также не требуется, так что поберегите свое серое вещество – уверен, оно вам еще понадобится.</p><p>С этими словами Снейп продолжил трапезу как ни в чём ни бывало, оставив Гарри в замешательстве.</p><p>- Зачем ему это нужно? – размышлял Гарри, лежа в своей постели несколько часов спустя. Он вспомнил бледную кожу и холодный взгляд Снейпа и поежился. Быть может, он вампир? Вот и замок у него… соответствующий. А что? Придет сюда ночью, склонится над Гарри, да как вопьется своими зубищами! Гарри вздрогнул, плотнее заворачиваясь в одеяло. Нет, ерунда.</p><p>Может быть… может быть, ему требуются услуги другого… рода? Гарри был уже не ребенок, хотя и выглядел младше своего возраста из-за худобы и маленького роста. И все же он был молодой, симпатичный парень и многое знал о сексе. Однако никогда прежде Гарри не думал о сексе с мужчиной. Что, если Снейп ждет именно этого? В конце концов, Вернон продал Гарри Снейпу за бешеную сумму, которую Снейп вряд ли мог потребовать просто за цветок. За такие деньги он, должно быть, ожидает полного повиновения. Гарри почувствовал, как не переварившийся ужин поднимается вверх по пищеводу. Это же… это ужасно! Он повернулся набок, прижав колени к груди и крепко зажмурившись. Нет, все не может быть так плохо. Снейп, конечно, не красавец, но вряд ли он пойдет на такое – покупать юношу для любовных услуг. Кроме того, вид Снейпа вообще не наводил на мысли о том, что такой человек интересуется сексом – слишком уж холодный и безразличный он был.</p><p>«Может быть, ему просто одиноко?» - подумал Гарри, жалобно поглядев на девушку с фотографии. Девушка ободряюще улыбнулась ему, словно успокаивая, и парню стало немного легче. Он закрыл глаза, и уже спустя пару минут крепко спал.</p><p>Ночью Снейп не пришел в спальню Гарри, за кровью или чем-нибудь другим. Он вообще не показывался на глаза следующие несколько дней, и не сказать, что Гарри был расстроен этим фактом.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Жить праздно оказалось невероятно скучно. Делать в доме было нечего, а в библиотеку вход Гарри был заказан. Поэтому, немного помаявшись, Гарри все-таки разыскал тряпку и ведро и принялся отчищать комнату за комнатой, начав со своей.</p><p>За окном, кстати, раскинулся сад, уходящий к горизонту, с небесно-голубым лоскутом осеннего неба, натянутым над гравиевыми дорожками.</p><p>Снейп, если и оценил перемены в доме, стараниями Гарри принявшем жилой и почти сверкающий вид, ничего не сообщил. Гарри видел его изредка, замечал мелькавшую в конце коридора темную спину, замечал следы его присутствия в виде оставленной на столе раскрытой книги или сдвинутого с обычного места стула, но самого хозяина не мог застать ни в одной из комнат. Словно бы дом действительно был заброшен, а Снейп был призраком, галлюцинацией, привидевшейся Гарри в первый день. Но Гарри знал, что мужчина проводит свои дни в библиотеке или в лаборатории, также закрытой для Гарри, производя какие-то эксперименты с лекарственными травами из сада.</p><p>Гарри казалось, Снейп избегает его после того неприятного разговора за ужином. Мучаясь смутным чувством вины и одиночества, он стал искать встречи с нелюдимым хозяином дома. В конце концов, застал его выходящим из библиотеки, и предложил прогуляться по саду.</p><p>Гарри сделал вид, что не заметил ту крайнюю степень изумления, тот шок, что отразился на изможденном лице Снейпа.</p><p>Они пошли по узким дорожкам, почти касаясь локтями, изредка перебрасываясь репликами, которые, казалось, повисали в плавящемся от жары сентябрьском воздухе. Иногда Снейп присаживался на корточки, трогая пальцами тот или иной росток, плоский лист или касаясь невесомой лаской лепестков, что-то проверяя. Затем они продолжали путь, пытаясь подстроится под ритм шагов друг друга.</p><p>- А что это был за цветок? – спросил Гарри. – Ну, который дядя Вернон у вас сорвал?</p><p>- Миддлемист красный, – сообщил Снейп, внимательно взглянув на Гарри. – Таких на свете лишь два экземпляра – один растет в теплице в Новой Зеландии, второй – у меня. Был…</p><p>- Ой… – выдохнул Гарри. Снейп внезапно усмехнулся – тонкие губы на секунду изогнулись, уголки потянулись наверх, и лицо его стало почти… Гарри не смог определить, «почти» что. Он не хотел об этом думать.</p><p>- Что «ой»? – спросил Снейп. – Как вам вообще пришло в голову попросить этот цветок?</p><p>- Я не этот просил, – пожал плечами Гарри. – Просто… любой цветок. Захотелось… – «Не скажешь же теперь, что сдуру ляпнул? Всего два экземпляра в мире! Точнее, уже один…» – А у меня он остался, – вдруг вспомнил Гарри, – если вам нужен… он, правда, почти весь засох…</p><p>- Оставьте себе, – качнул головой Снейп. – В конце концов, вы его… заслужили.</p><p>«Ага. Взамен на пожизненное заключение», – мрачно подумал Гарри, но тут же вспомнил, что все не так уж и плохо – Снейпу, похоже, действительно ничего не надо было, кроме его присутствия в доме. Гарри не мог понять, что заставило Снейпа пойти на такую сделку, и устал об этом думать. Его жизнь в этом доме была пустой и странной – ни школы, ни перспектив, но, с другой стороны, он больше не получал затрещин и подзатыльников, не было никого, кто мог бы задирать его и издеваться над ним, как это делали Дадли и его дружки, – тем более, Дадли все-таки купили боксерские перчатки, а значит, Гарри вовремя уехал.</p><p>Когда они вернулись в дом, Гарри показалось, Снейп помедлил, не желая уходить, но все же, коротко кивнув, скрылся за дверью библиотеки, а Гарри отправился искать еще хоть клочок паутины или пыли, которую можно было бы оттереть.</p><p>Так прошло некоторое время, и однажды ночью произошло кое-что странное. Гарри проснулся от ощущения чужого присутствия. Он открыл глаза, ожидая увидеть Снейпа, но в комнате никого не было. Однако ощущение присутствия не покидало Гарри, и он не мог уснуть. В конце концов, он выбрался из постели и отправился в кухню – попить воды. Ночной дом казался враждебным и жутким, тени тянулись вслед за Гарри, пытаясь добраться до его босых ног, половицы зловеще скрипели, и Гарри постоянно казалось, что у него за спиной кто-то дышит. Торопливо выпив два стакана воды, переминаясь с ноги на ногу на холодном полу, Гарри вернулся в свою комнату.</p><p>Когда он открыл дверь, на его кровати сидела молодая девушка с фотографии. Она вздрогнула, подняла глаза на Гарри, улыбнулась и исчезла, растворившись в воздухе.<br/>Гарри не сомкнул глаз всю ночь, а к утру сумел убедить себя, что ему просто привиделось.</p><p>***</p><p>Дом был странным. Гарри выучил уже каждую комнату, каждый закоулок, но все равно не уставал удивляться. Вещи словно сами собой сдвигались с привычных мест (если только Снейп их тайком от Гарри не двигал, но Гарри не мог придумать, зачем бы ему этим заниматься?) или вовсе исчезали, а другие появлялись – например, на третий день пребывания в поместье Гарри заглянул в одну из спален, в которой уже успел прибраться, и увидел, что вместо гардероба там стоит изящная японская ширма, а там, где раньше стояла тумбочка, расположился уродливый деревянный идол непонятного назначения. Иногда половицы начинали скрипеть, а в другой раз не издавали ни звука, когда Гарри на них наступал. Тени падали причудливо, словно не подчиняясь законам природы. А еще Гарри не нашел в доме ни одного зеркала, казалось, маленькое треснувшее зеркальце, которое он привёз с собой, было единственным здесь. Окно в доме также было только одно – то, что выходило в сад. Иногда, если дом был в хорошем настроении, мелкие предметы словно сами тянулись к Гарри, удобно ложились под руку изогнутые перила, легко поддавались двери, распахиваясь перед ним в приглашающем жесте. В иные дни дом щетинился углами и косяками, оставляя на Гарри синяки, словно из ниоткуда в перилах появлялись гвозди, торчащие острием вверх, ступеньки словно обрывались под ногами самым неожиданным образом, двери сердито захлопывались перед носом. Иногда в комнатах было невероятно душно, но чаще – могильный холод, сквозняки и резкие перепады температуры. Гарри объяснял это тем, что в старом доме наверняка много привидений, ну, или просто кондиционер сломался.</p><p>Не было никакого кондиционера.</p><p>Один вопрос не давал Гарри покоя. Хотя дом и казался заброшенным, заросшим грязью и паутиной, кто-то все же регулярно менял постельное белье, мыл посуду и готовил изысканные блюда. Гарри не мог представить, что всем этим занимается Снейп. Значит, в доме есть кто-то еще.</p><p>Ответ на этот вопрос пришел неожиданно. Однажды Гарри услышал приглушенное бормотание из кладовки, где хранились щетки и ведра. Распахнув дверь, он уставился на крошечного уродливого человечка с огромными ушами и мясистым носом, спускающимся к губам. Круглые выпуклые глаза карлика, казалось, стали еще больше, когда он понял, что обнаружен.</p><p>Конечно же, именно он занимался хозяйством. Гарри понял, что карлик был немного не в себе, потому что тот говорил о себе в третьем лице и то и дело норовил стукнуться головой о стену, причитая о том, что его следует наказать.</p><p>«Добби плохой, Добби очень плохой, молодой господин не должен был видеть Добби!» - верещал человечек, пока Гарри пытался удержать его от членовредительства. Выяснилось, что Добби занимался стиркой и готовкой и имел четкие указания – не показываться никому на глаза. До этого момента он успешно справлялся со своей задачей.</p><p>Гарри успокоил Добби, уверив, что ничего не расскажет «грозному мистеру Снейпу» о встрече с ним. Вспомнив слова Снейпа за первым ужином, о том, что в доме никто не жил кроме него и Гарри, юноша попытался выяснить это у карлика.</p><p>- Что вы! Добби не живет здесь, Добби не может жить здесь, – испуганно зашептал маленький человечек, озираясь по сторонам, – Добби приходит, готовит и уходит, каждый день!</p><p>- Почему ты не можешь жить здесь? Здесь ведь столько комнат…</p><p>Добби помотал головой, хлопая по воздуху огромными ушами.</p><p>- Добби боится жить здесь. Никто не хочет жить здесь, с сердитым господином. Это потому, что дом проклят, сэр. И хозяин, сердитый господин, тоже проклят.</p><p>Столько лет в полном одиночестве! Кажется, Гарри начал понимать, почему Снейп готов был довольствоваться одним его присутствием в доме. Как ему, должно быть, было страшно проводить темные зимние ночи в этих пропыленных комнатах, когда ветер воет за стенами, и тени смотрят из углов, выжидая, чтобы напасть.</p><p>Гарри не принял всерьез слова Добби о проклятии, зато уговорил человечка больше не прятаться от него. Гарри был рад любому, с кем можно поговорить, а Добби показался ему хоть и странным, но довольно милым. Он представился, протянув карлику руку, и тот восторженно взглянул на Гарри полными слез глазищами.</p><p>- Это большая честь для Добби, Гарри Поттер, сэр. Никто раньше не общался с Добби с таким уважением, – прошептал человечек, отчаянно тряся руку Гарри.<br/>Так Гарри нашел себе нового, верного друга.</p><p>***</p><p>Однажды Гарри услышал глухой хлопок, звон разбитого стекла и громкий возглас из комнаты, служащей Снейпу лабораторией. Наплевав на запреты, Гарри рванул на себя дверь и оказался в комнате, окутанной клубами густого вонючего дыма. От едкого запаха заслезились глаза, и сжалось горло. Прижимая ладонь к носу, Гарри попытался отыскать в плотной дымовой завесе Снейпа и обнаружил того, усыпанного осколками, лежащим на полу. Гарри помог ему подняться, и вместе они выбрались из лаборатории, кашляя и спотыкаясь на каждом шагу.</p><p>Сделав несколько шагов по коридору, оба бессильно свалились на пол, стараясь отдышаться.</p><p>- Что это было?! – сдавленно спросил Гарри, не прекращая кашлять.</p><p>- Непредвиденная химическая реакция, – удрученно сказал Снейп, без сил привалившись к стене. Гарри только теперь заметил, какой нездоровый голубоватый оттенок приняла кожа хозяина дома, и сколько глубоких порезов рассекало кожу рук и лица.</p><p>- Я сейчас. Держитесь! – пробормотал Гарри и рванул за аптечкой. К счастью, он уже знал, где и что находится, так что быстро вернулся, сжимая бинт и перекись водорода. – Вот… сейчас… – Гарри взял в руку безжизненно поникшую кисть Снейпа, аккуратно промокая длинные царапины вымоченным в перекиси бинтом. Кое-где попадались осколки стекла, и Гарри вытаскивал их, подцепляя ногтями. Закончив с руками, Гарри намочил новый кусок бинта и потянулся к длинной царапине, рассекающей щеку. Только тут он заметил, как смотрит на него застывший Снейп – широко распахнутыми от удивления глазами, в которых плескались настороженность, недоверие и надежда. Он замер, словно боясь спугнуть неожиданного помощника, и даже, кажется, задержал дыхание. Гарри ободряюще улыбнулся ему, еще сильнее удивив, и потянулся к его щеке, не обращая внимания на резкий, судорожный вздох, вырвавшийся из приоткрывшихся тонких губ.</p><p>- Щиплет? Ну ладно. Все-таки у вас слишком опасная работа. Надо было маску какую-нибудь надевать, или… ладно, сейчас пройдет, – Гарри закончил обрабатывать царапину и вновь взглянул в лицо Снейпу, который закрыл глаза и плотно сжал губы. – Хорошо еще, что осколком глаз не повредило - царапина очень близко к нему проходит, – сказал Гарри, проводя пальцем по тонкой красной линии, тянущейся через щеку к внешнему уголку левого глаза.</p><p>- Спасибо, – сдавленно сказал Снейп, и Гарри не смог понять, благодарность это за первую помощь или за прикосновение. Почему-то казалось, что и за то, и за другое. – Мне повезло, что вы услышали взрыв. Этот газ очень вреден, я мог не успеть выйти из комнаты.</p><p>- Ну, мне все равно делать особо нечего, вот и околачиваюсь поблизости, – весело фыркнул Гарри. Снейп открыл глаза и внимательно на него посмотрел. На его лице появилось какое-то виноватое выражение.</p><p>- Я… не должен был ограничивать вам доступ в библиотеку. Наверное, я погорячился. Там много интересных книг, и вы можете их брать, если хотите.</p><p>- О… - Гарри не очень любил читать, но от скуки был готов заняться даже этим. Однако кое-что его смущало. – Там ведь, наверное, редкие экземпляры? Вроде того цветка. Я могу случайно повредить какую-нибудь старинную…</p><p>- Ерунда, – резко оборвал его Снейп. – Я не потому запретил вам заходить туда. Я сказал так, потому что вы рассердили меня.</p><p>- Рассердил? Но чем? – удивился Гарри, отшатываясь под пристальным, злым взглядом черных глаз. Гарри показалось, в глазах этих плавают маленькие острые льдинки, царапая все, на что устремлен его взгляд. С горьким смешком Снейп произнес, отводя взгляд в сторону:</p><p>- Не слишком-то вежливо разглядывать человека, когда он об этом не знает.</p><p>- Так вы поэтому рассердились? – поднял брови Гарри. Да, может, это было не слишком вежливо, но не могло вызвать такой яростной и болезненной реакции. Однако Снейп так не считал.</p><p>- А вы на моем месте не рассердились бы? Или вам кажется, я должен терпеть пристальные взгляды только потому, что так выгляжу? – резко возразил он, кривя губы. – У меня нет ни малейшего желания выставлять себя на потеху праздной публике. Я не зверь, чтобы устраивать из этого представление!</p><p>Гарри опешил от этих злых и горьких слов.</p><p>- Конечно же нет… – пробормотал Гарри, и Снейп резко вскинул голову, вглядываясь в лицо собеседника, пытаясь что-то определить в нем. Гарри не понимал причин такого неожиданного направления разговора – конечно, Снейп не был красив по общепринятым стандартам, но не был он и настолько уродлив, чтобы говорить о себе в таком ключе. – Почему вы… в вашей внешности нет ничего такого, что бы заставило меня пялиться.</p><p>- Не сомневаюсь, – едко усмехнулся Снейп.</p><p>- Я имею в виду, - Гарри был решительно настроен объяснить, - что разглядывал вас так пристально только потому, что представлял вас иначе со слов дяди Вернона. Мне казалось, вы будете выглядеть… устрашающе, но это оказалось не так.</p><p>- Зачем вы это говорите? – жестко сказал Снейп, глядя на Гарри исподлобья. – Я не желаю слышать ваши жалкие попытки сгладить допущенную бестактность.</p><p>- Это не было бестактным, – упрямо проговорил Гарри. – Нет ничего бестактного в том, чтобы смотреть на другого человека.</p><p>- Только не в моем случае.</p><p>- Что в вас не так?</p><p>- ДОВОЛЬНО! – Снейп поднялся с пола, опираясь о стену. – Я советую вам прекратить этот разговор, если вы не хотите, чтобы я передумал насчет библиотеки. А теперь, с вашего позволения… мне надо разобраться с последствиями взрыва. – И Снейп решительно направился в лабораторию, оставив Гарри в недоумении глядеть ему вслед.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Призрак теперь регулярно посещал комнату Гарри. Однажды он проснулся и увидел девушку с фотографии, сидящей на краешке его постели. Она выглядела печальной и ласковой, совсем не такой, как на фотографии – хотя лицо ее было точь-в-точь, как на фото, казалось, теперь она была гораздо, гораздо старше. Она мягко улыбнулась Гарри, проводя по его волосам прозрачной легкой ладошкой, и, хотя Гарри не почувствовал ничего – ни тепла, ни могильного холода, ни самого прикосновения, что-то внутри него судорожно сжалось, и он заплакал, сам не понимая почему.</p><p>На следующее утро, проснувшись, Гарри долго разглядывал черно-белое изображение. Ему хотелось сказать что-то этой беззаботной, смеющейся девушке, но он не мог придумать слов. Единственное, что он знал точно – его не пугают призрачные посещения, только наполняют его светлой и какой-то музыкальной, звучащей, как протяжная нота скрипки, грустью.</p><p>Затем Гарри достал завернутое в старую тряпку зеркальце. Оно было с ним вечно, всегда, сколько он себя помнил. Тетя Петуния неохотно пояснила Гарри, что это карманное зеркальце принадлежало его матери, и Гарри берег его, как мог. Однажды Дадли выхватил его и хотел разбить, заявив, что Гарри - девчонка, если так трясется над каким-то девчачьем зеркалом, но Гарри внезапно набросился на кузена и с необъяснимой злостью ударил его в грудь. Толстяк, который был на голову выше и в сравнении с которым Гарри казался тростинкой, отлетел в сторону, испуганно вскрикнув и выронив зеркало. Он тут же побежал жаловаться родителям, и Гарри заперли в чулане на все выходные, выпуская в туалет только один раз в день и снабжая водой и хлебом.</p><p>Зеркало не разбилось, но по обратной стороне, украшенной узорчатой розой, прошла глубокая трещина.</p><p>Гарри подержал зеркало в руках, ощущая тепло и сладкую нежность. Он погладил пальцами заляпанную поверхность стекла, думая о том, как в этом стекле отражалось лицо его матери. Интересно, какой она была, как выглядела? О чем думала? Гладила ли Гарри по волосам когда-нибудь?</p><p>***</p><p>Теперь почти все свое время Гарри проводил в саду либо в библиотеке. Гуляя по саду, Гарри иногда присаживался рядом с тем или иным цветком, трогая листочки и лепестки, как делал это Снейп. Ему казалось, цветы что-то тихонько шепчут ему, какие-то секреты, неслышные человеческому уху.</p><p>В библиотеку Гарри приходил не для чтения. Он, конечно, снимал с полки какой-нибудь очередной тяжелый том, раскрывал его на середине и лениво водил взглядом по строчкам, не вдумываясь в смысл слов. Нет, совсем не для чтения ходил туда Гарри.</p><p>Снейп сидел в своем обычном кресле, уткнувшись носом в строки, и время от времени с шелестом переворачивал страницы озябшими пальцами. И снова Гарри заметил, как неудобно и неуютно Снейпу в этом кресле, в этой комнате, в этом доме. Сам Гарри, не думая о приличиях, забирался в уродливые кресла с ногами, сворачиваясь в клубок, как кошка, пытаясь не морщится от пыли, впитавшейся в обивку старой мебели.</p><p>Гарри нравилось проводить время в тишине, нарушаемой только чуть слышным треском оплавляемых свечей и оглушительным шелестом страниц, нравилось думать об отвлеченных вещах, застыв взглядом на какой-нибудь одной строчке, нравилось кидать украдкой взгляды на Снейпа, сосредоточенно поглощающим страницу за страницей, нравилось просто ощущать его присутствие рядом, нравилась мысль, что он не один.</p><p>Чем чаще они проводили дни, устроившись неподалеку друг от друга с книгами, тем свободней, казалось, чувствовал себя в присутствии Гарри Снейп. Он снова начал присоединятся к Гарри за ужином, и они даже негромко беседовали – Снейп рассказывал о проводимых им экспериментах в сфере фармакологии, а Гарри в свою очередь рассказывал про свою прежнюю жизнь или делился впечатлениями о том, что дом иногда кажется разумным существом, а цветы как будто пытаются что-то сказать. Снейп не называл Гарри сумасшедшим, как это сделал бы, например, дядя Вернон – он только внимательно слушал и кивал, соглашаясь.</p><p>Однажды, холодным пасмурным вечером в библиотеке Гарри набрался смелости и первым начал разговор, захлопнув книгу – в воздух взметнулось пыльное облако, пылинки поблескивали в желтом свете свечей, как алмазная крошка.</p><p>- Что с вами случилось?</p><p>Снейп очень медленно закрыл и отложил книгу, устремил на Гарри тревожный тяжелый взгляд.</p><p>- Вы не оставите эту тему в покое, верно?</p><p>- Мне кажется, лучший способ узнать – спросить прямо, – сказал Гарри. – Я не собираюсь причинять вам никакого вреда или как-то использовать информацию. Почему бы вам просто не рассказать мне? – заметив, что Снейп колеблется, Гарри добавил: - Раз уж нам все равно предстоит жить вместе долгое время, можно хотя бы попытаться быть искренними друг с другом.</p><p>Снейп долго молчал, глядя на дрожащий огонек свечи. Наконец он заговорил, все так же глядя на пламя.</p><p>- Моя история очень непростая. Я не могу предвидеть, какой будет ваша реакция. Быть может, вы просто назовете меня сумасшедшим. Это зависит от того… верите ли вы в волшебство?</p><p>Гарри неопределенно пожал плечом. Он не знал, верит ли он в волшебство – просто никогда раньше не думал об этом. Но, заметив, что Снейп молчит, ожидая его ответа, попытался разобраться в себе. Раньше, когда Гарри был маленьким, ему часто снились очень красочные и живые сны, наполненные волшебством – оно было повсюду, и даже в самом Гарри. В этих снах Гарри творил магию без малейших усилий, как нечто естественное, у него даже была собственная волшебная палочка. В этих снах Гарри мог летать на метле, писал письма на старинных пергаментах и умел разговаривать со змеями. Он никому не рассказывал про свои сны, словно боялся, что их отнимут. Хотя кому бы он мог рассказать? Дурсли никогда не интересовались тем, что снится Гарри, а в школе у него не было близких друзей, которым можно было бы доверить такой секрет. И Гарри молчал, в тайне мечтая однажды проснуться в том волшебном мире, поняв, что его жизнь с Дурслями была просто страшным сном, а его сны оказались реальностью.</p><p>Но чем старше Гарри становился, тем реже ему снилось волшебство, пока, наконец, яркие сны не прекратились вовсе, сменившись обычными, смутными и туманными сновидениями. Единственным повторяющимся сном, сохранившимся еще с детских лет и преследующим Гарри по сей день, был кошмар, оставляющий Гарри с колотящимся сердцем и привкусом крови во рту. В этом кошмаре Гарри слышал, как кричит женщина, тонко и пронзительно, а еще он видел смутные очертания двух фигур и знал, что это – его родители. Он не мог разглядеть их лица, но знал точно, что это не просто сон – воспоминания. Просыпаясь, Гарри долго не мог сомкнуть глаз, его била дрожь, и что-то внутри него желало, чтобы кошмар повторился – хотя бы так увидеть их, пусть смутно, пусть без лиц, пусть кричащих, но все же…</p><p>Поняв, что пауза затянулась, Гарри прочистил горло и сказал:</p><p>- Верю. Я верю в волшебство, сэр.</p><p>Снейп, казалось, не удивился его ответу. Кивнув, он начал свой рассказ тихим низким голосом:</p><p>- Много лет назад я сильно обидел девушку, которую любил. Так вышло… я был молодым, глупым и слишком гордым. Я обидел ее незаслуженно, но вместо того, чтобы попросить прощения, разозлился, внушив себе, что во всем виновата она и ее… предательство. Примерно на том же этапе жизни я узнал о существовании некоего человека, обладающего огромным могуществом. О нем ходило множество слухов – что он собирает армию верных соратников, что у него своя секта, что он безумец, что он святой, но чаще всего говорили о том, что он – настоящий маг. Темный маг.</p><p>Мне было нечего терять. Я так думал тогда… так я и оказался среди его подобострастных, преданных слуг. Вот только я не был подобострастным, не был преданным. И не желал быть слугой.</p><p>Моя гордыня сыграла со мной злую шутку: я умудрился разозлить этого страшного человека. Он смотрел мне в глаза и, казалось, видел насквозь – словно разрезал на слои разум, безжалостно высвечивая все тайны, страхи, пороки, мысли. Он вынул мою душу и бросил ее мне обратно, брезгливо сморщившись, вот только возвращенная душа была смятой, сломанной. На прощанье темный маг оставил на мне проклятье – страшное, мучительное.</p><p>Он сказал, что каждый день жизни моей будет выбором между унижением и одиночеством. Что стану я настолько же уродливым снаружи, насколько уродлива моя испорченная гордостью и высокомерием душа. Что превращусь я в чудовище, пугающее окружающих людей своей мерзкой наружностью, и ни один человек не захочет по доброй воле оставаться подле меня.</p><p>Я не поверил ему, только посмеялся над его словами. Но скоро вынужден был убедиться, что каждое сказанное им слово – правда. Страшным был тот способ, которым я узнал о лежащем на мне проклятии… сразу после этого я бежал из города, бежал от людей, уединившись в доме пустом и далеком от людского общества. Здесь я и провел последние семнадцать лет, приобретая все нужное мне по почте, читая книги и изготавливая лекарства. Моя работа оказалась прибыльной, и теперь я очень богат, но у меня нет ни желания, ни возможности тратить все эти деньги. Все, чего я когда-либо хотел – это заслужить прощение той единственной, которая искренне улыбалась мне. Но это невозможно. Она умерла…</p><p>Снейп говорил нараспев, закрыв глаза и чуть покачиваясь в кресле, и Гарри казалось, он слушает сказку. Но после того как последние слова повисли в воздухе, на лице Снейпа отразилась такая боль, что в искренности его слов не осталось никаких сомнений.</p><p>Они долго сидели в тишине, затем Гарри задумчиво проговорил:</p><p>- Девушка, о которой вы говорите… она ведь была рыжей, да?</p><p>Снейп открыл глаза и уставился на Гарри.</p><p>- Откуда..?</p><p>- Мне почему-то так показалось, когда я увидел ее фотографию.</p><p>Снейп вскочил с кресла, книга упала на ковер, сминая страницы.</p><p>- Мальчишка! Из всех комнат, ты выбрал… ты трогал ее фотографию?! – взревел он, и в следующую секунду пулей вылетел из библиотеки. Гарри вскочил и побежал за ним, понимая, что должен как-то объяснить, как-то успокоить…</p><p>Он поднялся по лестнице, ступеньки словно пружинили, помогая скорее добраться до второго этажа. Распахнув свою комнату, он увидел Снейпа, склонившегося над его столом. В темноте не было видно, что именно он делает, но Гарри был уверен – он смотрел на фотографию. Гарри потянулся к выключателю, вспыхнул свет, и в оконном стекле, похожим на черное зеркало, возникла страшная картина: чудовище, уродливое чудовище, а не человек – слипшиеся сосульки сальных волос, огромный уродливый нос, загнутый книзу, как у злого колдуна, неестественно тонкие белые губы, похожие на двух кривящихся червяков, приоткрывающие ряд желтых неровных зубов. Скрюченные пальцы, больше похожие на птичьи когти, держат крошечный кусочек картона, на котором смеется молодая девушка. Но хуже всего глаза – глаза дьявола, страшные, раненные, источающие тьму.</p><p>Гарри вскрикнул, отшатываясь, и в тот же момент Снейп, подняв глаза от фотографии, увидел собственное отражение. Со сдавленным стоном он закрыл лицо руками, уронив фотографию, развернулся и выбежал из комнаты. Гарри обессилено сполз на пол, слушая звук быстро удаляющихся шагов.</p><p>Когда наваждение прошло, Гарри понял, что проклятие существует.</p><p>Наконец-то он понял, каким видят Снейпа другие люди.</p><p>Подняв с пола фотографию, Гарри нежно установил ее на прежнее место. Улыбнувшись девушке, он пробормотал:</p><p>- Ну, мы-то с тобой видели его настоящим?</p><p>Девушка только улыбалась в ответ.</p><p>***</p><p>Добби подтвердил догадки Гарри.</p><p>- Страшный, страшный человек, – причитал карлик. – Зубища – во. Руки – ого! А глаза… - Добби задрожал и зажмурился. Затем вдруг, приоткрыв один глаз, тихонько прошептал Гарри, словно сообщая страшную тайну: - Вот только… не плохой он, совсем не плохой человек. Страшный только.</p><p>Весь следующий день Гарри пытался столкнуться со Снейпом в библиотеке, столовой или в саду, но тот явно избегал его общества. Гарри чувствовал угрызения совести, словно бы залез в тайное, личное, увидев ту фотографию. Он подумал, что Снейп, должно быть, специально убрал фотографию в самую неприметную комнату в конце коридора, где Гарри не должен был ее увидеть. Откуда Снейп мог знать, что Гарри по привычке займет самую плохую спальню, когда вокруг столько шикарных комнат?<br/>Теперь Гарри раскрыл, по крайней мере, один секрет дома - почему здесь не было ни зеркал, ни окон.</p><p>Гарри много размышлял об этом, разыскивая Снейпа. Гарри думал о том, как, должно быть, страшно вдруг замечать такое чудище, проходя мимо окна, или забывшись и взглянув на отражающую поверхность. Думал о том, как Снейп снимал и уничтожал зеркала по всему дому, беспомощный в своем горе. Думал Гарри и о том, что случилось бы, появись Снейп перед той девушкой до ее смерти, чтобы попросить прощения. Увидела бы она чудовище, или..? И что почувствовал бы Снейп, зная, каким видит его любимая девушка?</p><p>Все эти мысли не отпускали Гарри до самого вечера. Когда уже стемнело, юноша вновь отправился заглядывать во все комнаты подряд в поисках Снейпа, и на этот раз ему сопутствовала удача. В одной из огромных холодных спален он увидел зажженный камин. Не сразу Гарри разглядел на огромной, пугающей своими размерами кровати тоненькую фигуру Снейпа, закутавшегося в одеяло и сидевшего на кровати, подтянув к груди колени. Гарри невольно посочувствовал мужчине – эта огромная, неуютная кровать казалась такой же неудобной, как и библиотечные кресла.</p><p>Снейп молча смотрел на Гарри, не отводя настороженного взгляда, пока Гарри приближался к кровати. Не спрашивая разрешения, Гарри присел на краешек, пытаясь устроится поудобней – это было не так-то просто. В комнате было тепло, даже жарко, но Снейп совсем окоченел. Он вцепился в одеяло, как в спасательный круг, и мелко дрожал.</p><p>- Как можно снять проклятие? – негромко спросил Гарри, обращаясь к каминным щипцам.</p><p>- Ты хочешь помочь мне? – Снейп больше не обращался к Гарри на «вы».</p><p>Гарри кивнул так резко, что отросшая чёлка упала ему на глаза.</p><p>- Я не могу тебе сказать, – жалобно сказал Снейп. Гарри снова кивнул, соглашаясь с этим правилом. С проклятьями следовало обращаться осторожно.</p><p>- Но ты знаешь? Ты точно знаешь, что нужно сделать?</p><p>- Да. Я… это нелегко. И вряд ли когда-то получится. Я искал другие способы… все те книги – я искал в них хоть что-то о проклятии. Я пытался создать лекарство, которое бы… все бесполезно.</p><p>- Ох…</p><p>- Действительно, «ох», – грустно улыбнулся Снейп. – Извини, что напугал тебя.</p><p>- Я не специально выбрал ту комнату. Я не знал…</p><p>- Да. Я уже понял.</p><p>Они помолчали. Гарри поднялся, пошел к двери, провожаемый взглядом Снейпа.</p><p>- Спокойной ночи.</p><p>- Спокойной.</p><p>Ночью призрак девушки с фотографии кружился по комнате, развевалась юбка, хлестали по воздуху волосы. Ее глаза были закрыты.</p><p>Гарри казалось, он слышит музыку.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>После этого жить вместе со Снейпом стало гораздо проще. Они стали проводить вместе много времени, и между ними больше не было недомолвок. Вместе они садились за стол трижды в день, проводили долгие вечера в библиотеке, гуляли по саду, и Снейп рассказывал своим глубоким низким голосом о каждом растении множество интересных фактов. Со временем Снейп даже позволил Гарри приходить в лабораторию и ассистировать ему, хотя получалось у Гарри неважно, и он скорее мешал, чем помогал. И все же, ему казалось, Снейп рад его присутствию. Он стал чаще улыбаться и не казался уже таким потерянным в огромных комнатах дома, и уж точно не казался угрюмым и нелюдимым, как поначалу – истосковавшись по простому человеческому общению, Снейп был готов слушать всю ерунду, которую рассказывал ему Гарри. Гарри, не привычный к тому, что его внимательно слушают и даже интересуются его жизнью, выбалтывал Снейпу все, и даже то, что никогда никому не собирался рассказывать. Гарри рассказывал про яркие волшебные сны, про свои мечты, которые помогали выжить ему в детстве, пока Гарри еще имел смелость мечтать. Рассказывал и о страхах своих, говорил о жизни с Дурслями; горькие воспоминания, рассказанные вслух, переставали давить на сердце грузом, и после каждого такого разговора Гарри чувствовал себя гораздо легче, словно начинал новую жизнь с чистого листа.</p><p>Иногда, если Гарри становилось грустно, Снейп подходил и клал руку ему на плечо, несмело, словно бы неуверенный, что его руку не сбросят. Гарри не сбрасывал, он благодарно улыбался, и его улыбка отражалась в черных глазах Снейпа, как в зеркалах.</p><p>Иногда они ссорились. Характер у Снейпа, большую часть жизни проведшего в одиночестве, был тяжелым, да и Гарри умел быть упрямым, даже когда не следовало. Один раз произошло кое-что посерьезнее обычной ссоры.</p><p>Гарри лежал на траве, балуясь со своим карманным зеркалом, посылая в сторону Снейпа солнечные зайчики. Он раньше не показывал Снейпу зеркальце, справедливо решив, что тот зеркала не выносит, однако ему очень хотелось похвастаться перед ним единственной вещью, оставшейся от матери – ведь никто другой не интересовался им и его скромными новостями, кто же еще может оценить красоту круглой узорчатой розы на оборотной стороне? Снейп не глядел в сторону Гарри, занимаясь садом – взрыхлял почву, проверяя специальным прибором температуру и влажность чернозема.</p><p>Внезапно Гарри увидел, как в зеркальце отразилась согбенная фигура Снейпа. Не чудовища, явившегося ему в оконном стекле – того самого Снейпа, которого видел Гарри перед собой наяву.</p><p>Гарри порывисто сел, сжимая зеркало дрожащими руками. Осторожно наклонил его так, чтобы в нем снова отразился Снейп, и снова взглянул. Так и есть. То ли на это чудесное зеркальце не действовало проклятье, то ли… Гарри не мог больше ничего придумать. Как же так вышло, что все зеркала отражают чудище, а это – истинное лицо Снейпа?</p><p>В волнении, Гарри окликнул Снейпа. Ему очень захотелось, чтобы его друг увидел свое лицо таким, каким его видит Гарри. Конечно, был риск, что Снейп снова разозлится, как и всякий раз, когда Гарри затрагивал в разговоре тему проклятия и внешности Снейпа, но разве случайное чудо не стоит риска?</p><p>- Что там такое? – спросил недовольно Снейп, отряхивая руки от земли и подходя к Гарри.</p><p>- Взгляни. Пожалуйста, взгляни на это… - попросил Гарри, протягивая зеркальце Снейпу. Но тот не успел взглянуть на свое отражение – взяв зеркальце в руки, Снейп смертельно побледнел, резко перевернул его, увидел розу и тихо ахнул. Зеркало выскользнуло из ослабших рук, и с тихим звоном разбилось на тысячу осколков.</p><p>Гарри упал на колени, дрожащими руками поднимая осколки. Словно не осознавая бессмысленности этих действий, он вылавливал крошечные осколки из травы и складывал их в подставленную ладонь, не обращая внимания на кровь, текущую из порезанных пальцев.</p><p>- Где ты его взял? – крикнул Снейп, не делая ни малейшей попытки помочь Гарри. Гарри молча помотал головой, но Снейп не отставал. – Скажи мне! Где…</p><p>- От мамы! – крикнул Гарри, поднимая лицо, мокрое от безостановочно текущих слез. – Это было все, что осталось мне от мамы… – он поднялся на ноги, сжимая кровоточащий кулак. – Ты разбил его… - и Гарри швырнул в Снейпа ставшие бесполезными осколки, перепачканные в его крови. Затем, резко развернувшись, Гарри побежал прочь.</p><p>Он выбежал за ворота и долго шел по дороге, не оборачиваясь и не глядя на удалявшееся с каждым шагом поместье.</p><p>В его голове было пусто и тихо звенело, словно снова и снова что-то разбивалось на тысячи осколков.</p><p>Когда сил идти больше не было, Гарри сел прямо на дорогу и долго сидел, в пыли и грязи, сложив на коленях окровавленные ладони. Ему хотелось плакать, но слезы высохли почти сразу же, как он покинул поместье, и больше их не было.</p><p>- Вот и все… – тихо произнёс он. – Вот и все. Ничего не осталось. Больше ничего.</p><p>Последняя ниточка, единственная вещь, которая принадлежала Гарри и была с ним всегда, единственное, чем он дорожил.</p><p>«А как же цветок?» - подумал Гарри. Бережно спрятанный на дне ящика в столе, цветок был ему дорог. Как был дорог когда-то Снейпу.</p><p>Снейп.</p><p>Теперь, когда Гарри подумал о нем, ему стало мучительно грустно. Гарри внезапно почувствовал себя нехорошо, ему захотелось убедиться, что со Снейпом все в порядке. «Как он воспринял мой побег?» - подумал Гарри, и сам же себе ответил: «А как он мог еще его воспринять?!».</p><p>Уткнувшись лбом в колени, Гарри глухо застонал. Порезанные руки саднили, ноги гудели от усталости, звон в его голове становился невыносимым, рождая головную боль.</p><p>«Я должен вернуться… пока еще не слишком поздно…» - подумал Гарри, и, пошатываясь, встал на ноги. Повернувшись, он замер – неподалеку стоял Снейп, зябко обхвативший себя за плечи, и внимательно глядел на Гарри. Он шел за ним всю дорогу, но Гарри не замечал этого, как не замечал вообще ничего вокруг.</p><p>На полпути назад у Гарри закончились силы, и оставшееся расстояние Снейп нес его на руках.</p><p>Он отнес Гарри в спальню с окном и аккуратно обработал его раны, как сам Гарри обрабатывал раны Снейпа когда-то – казалось, это было целую вечность назад. Гарри уснул, как только его голова коснулась подушки.</p><p>А ночью он проснулся, дрожа и всхлипывая, от обычного кошмара. Протяжный, полный ужаса крик еще звучал в его ушах – это кричала его мать. Гарри сел в кровати, тяжело дыша, и тут же кто-то мягко уложил его обратно на подушку, успокаивая и шепча что-то тихим, ласковым голосом. Гарри доверчиво прижимался к руке, которая убирала со лба мокрые от пота волосы, и глядел сквозь занавесь ресниц, как Снейп бережно укрывает его одеялом.</p><p>Девушка-призрак, сидящая с другой стороны кровати, нежно и любяще улыбалась этим двоим, положив невесомую руку Гарри на лоб.</p><p>Гарри, который раньше всегда справлялся со своими кошмарами в одиночку, в темном и тесном чулане, был ошеломлен этой нежностью и заботой, которую он внезапно получил. Когда он снова заснул, на лице его застыла счастливая улыбка.</p><p>***</p><p>Отчего-то Снейп вбил себе в голову, что Гарри должен съездить проведать родственников. Как Гарри не убеждал его, что не горит желанием видеть Дурслей, да и они вряд ли обрадуются незваному гостю, Снейп был непреклонен.</p><p>- Я просто хочу, чтобы ты знал, что волен уезжать, когда тебе захочется, – серьезно сказал Снейп, разглядывая содержимое своей тарелки, – чтобы ты знал, что не пленник здесь.</p><p>- Я это знаю, – так же серьезно сказал Гарри.</p><p>- Я хочу, чтобы и твои родственники это знали.</p><p>Гарри вздохнул, смирившись с неизбежным.</p><p>-Т огда я съезжу. На денек. Нет, лучше даже – на пару часов. Повидаюсь с ними и вернусь, хорошо?</p><p>Снейп напряженно кивнул. И пробормотал, склонившись над тарелкой:</p><p>- Только… ты вернись. До восьми. Я буду ждать тебя здесь, в столовой. К ужину.</p><p>- Ладно.</p><p>- До восьми. Запомни, это очень важно.</p><p>- Хорошо, я понял.</p><p>- Я… Гарри, ты должен пообещать мне. Если ты не вернешься к этому времени, может случиться что-то… ужасное.</p><p>Гарри удивленно взглянул на Снейпа. Впервые тот назвал его по имени. И это напряженное внимание на лице… Пытаясь сгладить неловкость, Гарри улыбнулся:</p><p>- Так может, ну их, Дурслей? Если это так важно.</p><p>Снейп только покачал головой и улыбнулся через силу.</p><p>Гарри беспокоился за Снейпа, у него было нехорошее предчувствие. Беспокойство так мучило его, что перед отъездом Гарри нашел Добби и попросил того приглядывать за Снейпом.</p><p>- Обещаю, Гарри Поттер, сэр! – сказал человечек, взволнованно хлопая глазами.</p><p>На следующий день Гарри сидел на знакомой кухне, глядел в неприветливые лица дяди и тети и считал минуты. К счастью, Дадли ушел гулять, и Гарри не пришлось изображать вежливого гостя перед этим слоноподобным злобным мальчишкой. Дядя Вернон и тетя Петунья приняли Гарри с неохотой. Вернон решил поначалу, что Гарри вернулся насовсем:</p><p>- Я так и знал, что этот Снейп долго тебя не выдержит. Кому же еще нужна такая обуза? Видно, это наш крест.</p><p>Но когда Гарри рассказал, что к чему, родственники неохотно налили ему остывшего чаю в кружку, предусмотрительно отодвинув подальше сахарницу, и принялись расспрашивать о его житье-бытье у Снейпа. Не то что бы их волновала жизнь мальчика, но Вернон хотел услышать побольше подробностей о кредитоспособности Снейпа – глядишь, удастся все-таки подцепить спонсора для фирмы через Гарри, а Петунья, как заправская сплетница, выспрашивала у Гарри подробности о мебели и интерьерах комнат. Гарри, не особо вникая, рассказывал все – что у Снейпа роскошный сад, где растут редчайшие растения, что он работает в лаборатории, делает лекарства, что у него огромная библиотека со старыми книгами, что комнат около тысячи и большинство из них пустуют, что Снейп богат, но не тратит деньги, что он очень хорошо относится к Гарри, не заставляет его работать и никак не стесняет его свободы, а, напротив, всегда вежлив, заботлив и очень интересный собеседник. Чем дольше Гарри говорил, тем яснее понимал, что уже скучает по Снейпу, хочет поскорее увидеть его, отправиться вместе в библиотеку и провести вечер в уютном молчании. Невольно улыбнувшись своим мыслям, Гарри перевел взгляд на родственников и заметил, что те сидят с кислыми лицами, словно сказанное Гарри расстроило их.</p><p>Конечно же, расстроило! Расчетливые и завистливые, Дурсли уже лихорадочно соображали, как они могли так прогадать – отправить какого-то приемыша, мальчишку, лохматого Поттера в такой райский уголок! Когда их собственный сынок, Дадличка, даже не слыхал о таких роскошествах, которые описывает маленький паршивец. Вернон и Петунья уже представили, как славно будет, если Дадли займет место Гарри – если верить паршивцу, Снейп не станет заставлять Дадли работать, не потребует от него никаких других услуг – только жить в роскошном доме с множеством комнат. А когда уродливый хрыч сдохнет, Дадли, разумеется, получит все его деньги – кому еще завещать свое состояние одинокому человеку, как не Дадличке, единственному другу и компаньону? А затем уже… Вернон мечтательно представил себе собственную фирму по производству электродрелей, Петунья же погрузилась в мечты о доме на берегу моря, обязательно с цветочными занавесками.</p><p>Гарри, который даже не подозревал о корыстных размышлениях родственников, засобирался обратно. Но тут, кинув выразительный взгляд на мужа, Петунья спросила:<br/>- Разве ты не хочешь напоследок осмотреть свой чулан? Ты ведь провел там столько… эээ… чудесных минут детства?</p><p>Гарри не горел желанием возвращаться в чулан, но отказываться было невежливо, так что, привыкший повиноваться Дурслям, Гарри юркнул в чулан, согнувшись в три погибели. После просторных комнат поместья, чулан казался еще меньше. Гарри скользнул взглядом по шершавым стенам, узкой продавленной кровати, покрытой затхлой простыней, занавеси паутины, густо драпирующей левый угол чулана… Да, здесь прошло его детство. Но будь проклят Гарри, если когда-нибудь он с ностальгией вспомнит о моментах, проведенных в этом чулане.</p><p>Подумав так, Гарри развернулся и толкнул дверь чулана, но она, разумеется, была заперта снаружи.</p><p>Еще не сообразив в чем дело, Гарри принялся громко стучать и звать Дурслей. В ответ ему раздался громкий и насмешливый голос Вернона:</p><p>- Сиди здесь, мальчишка, привыкай. Дадли лучше тебя справится с этим чудищем. Теперь его очередь жить в роскоши.</p><p>- Вы не понимаете! – кричал Гарри в отчаянии. – Я должен вернуться! Я обещал!</p><p>- Плевать мы хотели на твои обещания, – сказала Петунья, а затем Дурсли включили телевизор погромче, чтобы не слышать криков Гарри.</p><p>Гарри долго бился о дверь чулана, крича и ругаясь, но наконец, поняв, что это бессмысленно, обессилено сполз на пол. Он обхватил руками голову, стискивая виски и ругая себя на чем свет стоит, за то, что доверился Дурслям. За то, что вообще поехал их навещать – можно подумать, они когда-то были добры к Гарри! Вот Снейп был. Он слушал его, когда Гарри важно было высказаться, он клал ему руку на плечо, когда Гарри было грустно, он успокаивал его после кошмаров, когда Гарри был напуган, он нес его на руках, когда Гарри был без сил… Он был рядом.</p><p>А Гарри подвел его.</p><p>Гарри не знал, сколько прошло времени. Чувство тревоги росло с каждой секундой. Гарри снова и снова вспоминал те слова Снейпа: «если ты не вернешься к этому времени, может случиться что-то… ужасное». Его переполняло отчаянье, и Гарри снова начинал биться в дверь, но только наставлял себе новые синяки. «Там же Добби, - с надеждой думал Гарри, – он обещал позаботится о Снейпе». Да, но… Что подумает Снейп, когда Гарри не появится к ужину? О чем он будет думать, сидя за длинным и пустым столом, в одиночестве, как много лет подряд до приезда Гарри? Внезапно Гарри понял, что впервые с момента приезда в поместье оставил Снейпа совсем одного. «Он ведь ненавидит одиночество», - подумал Гарри, колотя в дверь. «Что же теперь будет? Снейп решит, что я воспользовался случаем и сбежал. Он решит, что я не вернусь. Сделает ли он хоть какую-то попытку отыскать меня? Вряд ли. Снейп много лет не выходил в город, боясь людского общества. Он не приедет к Дурслям, чтобы спасти меня».</p><p>И эти его слова… казалось очень важным, что Снейп будет ждать Гарри к восьми, и если Гарри не придет, случится что-то ужасное. «Это может быть связано с проклятьем, - подумал Гарри, - я все испортил».</p><p>Внезапно Гарри подумал о той призрачной девушке, которая приходила к нему ночами. Вспомнилась скорбная фигура, застывшая над дрожащей в пальцах фотографией, на фоне темного окна. Вспомнились слова: «Верите ли вы в волшебство?», вспомнились яркие, цветные сны, словно окна в другой мир, где волшебство повиновалось одному-единственному слову.</p><p>- Алахомора, – шепнул Гарри двери, и та открылась.</p><p>Когда Гарри подбегал к воротам, темные небеса словно падали на него, грозя раздавить. Время ужина давно прошло, а тревога, которая тихонько звенела пару часов назад, теперь билась в уши Гарри набатными колоколами. Гарри понял, что случилась беда, когда у ворот встретил Добби, в беспокойстве мечущегося туда-сюда по узкой дорожке. Завидев Гарри, карлик бросился ему навстречу, вращая глазами и что-то отчаянно крича. Гарри разобрал всего несколько слов из захлебывающейся сбивчивой речи, и у него похолодело внутри.</p><p>«…мистер Снейп… беда… ждал, но Гарри Поттер не пришел! Громил мебель… страшно… пошел в вашу комнату, мистер Поттер, сэр, и долго был там, а потом так жутко закричал… выбежал, словно за ним призрак гнался… белый, как смерть… лестница… лестница…»</p><p>Гарри больше не слушал. Он бежал к застывшему в ночной тьме поместью, и ветер швырял в него горсти гравия.</p><p>Снейп лежал у подножия лестницы. Изломанное тело с раскинутыми в стороны руками выглядело болезненно беспомощным. Все свечи в доме погасли, и в густой, вязкой темноте было не разобрать, открыты ли у него глаза. Гарри застыл в дверном проеме, не в силах оторвать взгляда от страшной картины, и не в силах сделать ни шага.<br/>«Надо идти, - подумал Гарри, – надо проверить…»</p><p>Нет, нет, пожалуйста! Я не хочу видеть… я не хочу знать…</p><p>Я не могу…</p><p>«Они все умерли, - подумал Гарри, – все, кто был мне дорог. Все умерли. Все, кого я любил. Я навсегда останусь один».</p><p>Шаг, еще шаг. Луна любопытно заглядывает в раскрытую дверь, рассыпает щедро блики на черное тело, на черные волосы, на бледные щеки.</p><p>На черную-черную кровь, текущую по вискам.</p><p>«Пожалуйста», - подумал Гарри, обращаясь непонятно к кому.</p><p>- Пожалуйста!!! – крикнул Гарри, падая на пол рядом со Снейпом. – Ну ПОЖАЛУЙСТА!!!! – отчаянно закричал он, обхватывая трясущимися руками холодную голову, прижимая ее к себе, баюкая, размазывая по коже липкую кровь.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Пей.</p><p>Гарри пил. Послушно пил, хотя руки тряслись так, что горячая жидкость выплескивалась и оставалась на пальцах. Затем почувствовал, что пить стало легче – Снейп крепко придерживал кружку за дно, поднося к губам Гарри. Гарри всхлипнул и ткнулся лицом Снейпу в плечо, обливая их горячим, как слезы, напитком.</p><p>Снейп твердо взял Гарри за плечи, усадил прямо и снова всучил кружку.</p><p>- Пей, – повторил он.</p><p>Гарри пил. Видимо, в напитке было какое-нибудь успокоительное, потому что дрожь начала проходить, и паника больше не сжимала горло, и Гарри больше не казалось, что его вот-вот вырвет. Гарри стало стыдно за свою истерику. Он немного отодвинулся, прекратив прижиматься к Снейпу, как к последней надежде в этом мире.</p><p>Там, когда Гарри плакал у подножия лестницы, Снейп вдруг открыл глаза, посмотрел на Гарри абсолютно четким, трезвым взглядом и сообщил:</p><p>- У меня, скорее всего, сотрясение мозга. Прекрати трясти мою голову.</p><p>Под руководством Снейпа, следуя его отрывистым и четким инструкциям, Гарри принес из лаборатории несколько лекарств, затем перебинтовал разбитую голову Снейпа и помог ему добраться до спальни. Затем Снейп велел Гарри пить, и Гарри пил, постепенно успокаиваясь.</p><p>Они сидели на огромной снейповой постели, не зажигая света, и в темноте белела повязка на голове Снейпа, с одного края уже пропитавшаяся кровью.</p><p>Гарри внимательно глядел на дно своей опустевшей кружки, сжимая ее обеими руками. Ему было мучительно стыдно. И не только за устроенную истерику со слезами и криками. Там, у лестницы, когда Снейп вдруг открыл глаза и заговорил, Гарри… короче, что-то у него в мозгу щелкнуло… не то от радости, не то от шока… и он принялся покрывать все лицо Снейпа поцелуями, тычась слепо в глаза и нос, пачкая губы кровью. Он целовал Снейпа, пока обжигающая пощечина не прекратила его помешательство.<br/>И теперь вот они сидели в темноте, у Снейпа в спальне и молчали.</p><p>«По крайней мере, он жив!» - сказал Гарри мысленно, приказав себе прекратить самобичевание.</p><p>- Что…</p><p>- Ты…</p><p>Они оба замолчали, позволяя другому начать разговор. Наконец Снейп неохотно пробормотал:</p><p>- Ты опоздал.</p><p>-Прости.</p><p>Снейп хмыкнул.</p><p>- Дурсли заперли меня.</p><p>- Что?!</p><p>- В чулане. Да, знаю, я не должен был туда лезть…</p><p>- Заперли?!</p><p>- Ну да, в чулане. Я до сих пор не могу понять, как я оттуда выбрался. Ты бы слышал, как я бился, как я кричал…</p><p>- Я слышал, – саркастически заметил Снейп. – Ты кричал над моим ухом.</p><p>- Я испугался… – тихо сказал Гарри, посмотрев на Снейпа, и тот отвел глаза.</p><p>- Значит, они тебя заперли?</p><p>- Да.</p><p>- Но… зачем?</p><p>- Они хотели отправить вместо меня Дадли.</p><p>Снейп испуганно поежился – из рассказов Гарри он уже имел представление о том, кто такой Дадли. Гарри тихонько усмехнулся, и звук всколыхнул вязкую темноту.</p><p>- Значит, ты не мог прийти… - тихо сказал Снейп, и Гарри нащупал под одеялом его холодную руку.</p><p>- А ты ждал.</p><p>- Да. Я ждал.</p><p>- Это было… слишком ужасно?</p><p>- Мне почему-то показалось, ты не вернешься, – признался Снейп. Гарри подумал, что, если бы не темнота, Снейп ни за что не сказал бы этого. – Я сидел за столом, смотрел на пустые тарелки и думал о том, как буду ужинать завтра, послезавтра, послепослезавтра, и еще много лет. Один.</p><p>Снейп замолчал и молчал очень долго.</p><p>Гарри чуть сжал холодную кисть, и Снейп сжал его руку в ответ.</p><p>- Я пошел в твою комнату. Хотел взглянуть на фотографию… еще раз… - Слова «в последний раз» повисли в воздухе, такие же явные, как дыхание Снейпа рядом.</p><p>- Что там случилось? – спросил Гарри, но он уже знал.</p><p>- Я… увидел ее. Я… Она была…</p><p>-…как настоящая, – тихонько сказал Гарри. Снейп испуганно дернулся, повернулся и уставился на Гарри в темноте, пытаясь разглядеть его глаза, пытаясь понять, не звучит ли сомнение, насмешка в его словах. Отчаявшись разглядеть что-то в темноте, Снейп все-таки сказал:</p><p>- Да. Как настоящая. Она была призраком.</p><p>- Я видел ее. Почти с первого дня в доме. Она приходила ко мне по ночам.</p><p>Снейп потрясенно молчал, переваривая слова Гарри.</p><p>- Я должен был сказать тебе раньше… но… я думал, раз ты ее не видишь, этому есть причина. Я не знал… как тебе сказать. Боялся, что будет больно.</p><p>- Да. Это и правда больно, – голос Снейпа прозвучал хрипло, надорвано. – Она… все еще злится на меня.</p><p>- Нет! – воскликнул Гарри. – Это не правда! Она не может злиться на тебя. Она… другая. Ей просто очень-очень грустно.</p><p>- Она злится, – упрямо сказал Снейп. – Я так и не попросил прощения. Она… я чудовище для нее… – последние слова прозвучали совсем глухо.</p><p>- Я так не думаю, – покачал головой Гарри. Вдруг он вспомнил кое-что. – То условие… вернуться к ужину – это ведь было связано с проклятием?</p><p>- Тот волшебник сказал: «Ни один человек не захочет оставаться рядом с тобой добровольно». Я подумал, если я отпущу тебя, и ты все равно вернешься… это разрушит силу его слов. Возникнет парадокс, и проклятие потеряет силу.</p><p>- Но я же вернулся! – в отчаянии воскликнул Гарри. – Я вернулся, и абсолютно добровольно! Я хочу быть рядом с тобой!</p><p>Снейп долго молчал. Гарри показалось в темноте, что он улыбается.</p><p>- Да, но было уже поздно. В проклятиях важна точность, цифры, символы. Сроки…</p><p>- Но ты не знаешь наверняка? Условие ведь было исполнено. Я вернулся.</p><p>- Но ничего ведь не изменилось.</p><p>- А ведь мы не знаем, – медленно, словно не сразу осознавая собственные слова, проговорил Гарри. – Здесь нет зеркал, и мы не знаем, действует ли еще проклятье.</p><p>Снейп резко выдернул руку из ладони Гарри. Он развернулся к нему, и в темноте его шипение обожгло Гарри своей яростью.</p><p>- Не надо издеваться надо мной…</p><p>Тут Гарри подумал, что больше никогда не будет умалчивать о важных вещах.</p><p>- Я… вижу тебя другим, – виновато сообщил он. – С самого начала. Я видел тебя… обычным. Человеческим.</p><p>- Нет! – выдохнул Снейп.</p><p>- Да, – улыбнулся Гарри. – Поэтому я и испугался тогда, ну, помнишь… отражение в оконном стекле – оно было другим. Это был не ты. Это было… действительно чудовище. Но я-то видел тебя. Настоящего. А еще, - Гарри заговорил торопливо, спеша покончить с секретами, - то зеркало, помнишь? Ты его разбил. В нем ты тоже отражался… нормальным. На него не действовало проклятие, и на меня тоже не действовало. Я хотел показать тебе… но ты разбил… – Гарри замолчал, вспоминая странную реакцию Снейпа на зеркало. Впрочем, откуда ему было знать, что Гарри не решил поиздеваться над ним, подсунув ненавистное зеркало? Вряд ли люди были так уж добры к Снейпу, раз он предпочел многие годы одиночества человеческому обществу. Гарри, как всегда, сделал все неправильно. Надо было сначала объяснить, а потом показывать зеркало. Может быть, тогда бы вообще все сложилось по-другому.</p><p>- Я… прости… – сказал Снейп напряженно. – Ты сказал… то зеркало досталось тебе от матери?</p><p>- Да.</p><p>- Ты… говорил, она умерла…</p><p>- Да, – Гарри неловко поерзал на жестких простынях, обхватил колени, сжимаясь.</p><p>- Мне… надо…</p><p>- Давай сменим тему? – резко спросил Гарри. Боль, которая отступила с возвращением Снейпа в мир живых, снова начала терзать сердце. Гарри не хотел больше об этом говорить. Зеркало разбито, родители умерли, но Снейп – он жив, он рядом, и Гарри не хотел больше грустить.</p><p>Снейп выдохнул, как будто бы с облегчением, и сказал:</p><p>- Значит, ты не знаешь, действует ли проклятье, потому что не видел во мне чудовище с самого начала? А я, в свою очередь, не могу увидеть самого себя без зеркала. В доме нет зеркал, ни одного… теперь, – Снейп горько рассмеялся. – Это так похоже на всю мою жизнь. Я не могу даже узнать, снято ли проклятье.</p><p>- Вообще-то, у нас есть одно зеркало, – медленно проговорил Гарри. – Не совсем зеркало, но… и мы сможем убить двух зайцев одним ударом.</p><p>- О чем ты?</p><p>- Ты должен попросить у нее прощения. Хотя бы теперь.</p><p>- Поздно…</p><p>-Нет. Никогда не поздно. Она… быть может, она ждала этого все это время. И потому не могла уйти. Ты должен ей, и это меньшее, что можно сделать.</p><p>- Я… она выглядела такой сердитой…</p><p>- Она не злится на тебя. Ты видел то, что ожидал увидеть. Во что верил ты сам. Но она не сердится.</p><p>- Откуда ты знаешь?</p><p>- Я просто знаю.</p><p>Снейп молчал очень долго. Наконец он сказал, и голос его звучал почти ласково.</p><p>- Может, ты и в самом деле знаешь.</p><p>Они сидели на кровати, такой узкой, что Гарри чувствовал костлявое плечо Снейпа своим плечом. Фотография лежала на столе, притворяясь обычным кусочком картона. Стекло чернело квадратным провалом. Никто из них не решался включить свет.</p><p>- Как думаешь, когда она появится? – прошептал Гарри.</p><p>- Что, если она испугалась меня, и больше не появится вообще? – прошептал Снейп в ответ.</p><p>«Кто кого испугался еще», - мрачно подумал Гарри, вспоминая снейпово падение с лестницы.</p><p>Они сидели и ждали, ждали, а потом Гарри уснул.</p><p>***</p><p>Гарри проснулся от звука мягкого, срывающегося голоса. Он открыл глаза, садясь на кровати, скидывая одеяло, которым кто-то укрыл его. Когда глаза привыкли к темноте, он увидел Снейпа, стоящего на коленях и тянущего руки к красивой молодой девушке, серебрящейся в лунном свете.</p><p>- Лили… я любил тебя… так сильно… - шептал Снейп, лицо его было искажено страданием. – Как же мне теперь жить? Лили, без тебя… столько лет!</p><p>Девушка мягко улыбалась, нежно касаясь его лица призрачной лаской.</p><p>Гарри почувствовал, как сжимается горло. Конечно же… они так нужны друг другу.</p><p>Лили. Значит, так звали эту девушку… девушку, которая гладила Гарри по голове, улыбалась ему, как улыбается сейчас Снейпу.</p><p>Конечно же, он любит ее. Разве можно ее не любить? Зачем ему жить без нее, говорит Снейп? Действительно, зачем? Кто у него здесь? Только Гарри…, а он никогда, никогда не был достаточно веской причиной для того, чтобы жить. Чтобы остаться.</p><p>Ни для Снейпа, ни для родителей.</p><p>«Он все-таки уйдет, - спокойно и как-то отстраненно подумал мальчик. – И ведь это я сам уговорил его…, это я подтолкнул его, уговорил попросить прощения. А теперь они нашли друг друга, и им хорошо вместе. Я здесь не нужен».</p><p>- Лили… когда-нибудь… ты сможешь меня простить? – шептал Снейп, хватаясь белыми пальцами за сверкающую ткань сарафана девушки, но пальцы проходили сквозь серебристое мерцание. Девушка запрокинула голову и беззвучно засмеялась, кружась по комнате в танце. Снейп безнадежно опустил голову, скрывая лицо занавесью волос. Лили что-то взяла со стола, и вдруг – замерцало алым, там, где должно быть сердце, запылал, пульсируя алым светом, цветок, живой и распустившийся, словно его никогда и не срывали – приколотый к призрачному сарафану.</p><p>Аленький цветочек.</p><p>Лили и Снейп… Северус, оба они словно не видели Гарри, судорожно вцепившегося в сбившиеся простыни.</p><p>Лили и Северус, Северус и Лили.</p><p>В воздухе запели скрипки, зазвенели хрусталем колокольчики, тихое, неземное звучание разбившихся зеркал наполнило воздух. Лили подошла к сгорбленному мужчине и с нежной лаской коснулась его руки, поднимая его с колен.</p><p>Девушка улыбнулась ему, взяла его за руку и потянула за собой.</p><p>- Ты хочешь… чтобы я ушел вместе с тобой? – потрясенно спросил Снейп. Лили кивнула, и на лице Снейпа возникла робкая, недоверчивая улыбка. По лицу его заструились слезы, серебрясь в свете луны, весь он был охвачен серебристым свечением, словно он уже был призраком, как и Лили.</p><p>- Ты простила меня… ты хочешь быть со мной… - прошептал Снейп, шагая вслед за Лили.</p><p>- А я?</p><p>Голос Гарри звучал тихо, слишком тихо, чтобы разрушить или хотя бы заглушить на мгновение эту неземную музыку, наполнившую воздух. Но Снейп все же услышал. Медленно, словно во сне, мужчина повернулся к Гарри, скользнув по нему взглядом, как будто и не узнав.</p><p>- А как же я? – повторил Гарри громче, уже не скрывая обиды и боли. – А как же я? Ты нужен мне тоже. Я тоже хочу быть с тобой.</p><p>Лили потянула Снейпа, торопя, подталкивая, увлекая следом за собой. Снейп сделал еще несколько шагов, споткнулся, снова оглянулся на Гарри. На лице его было какое-то смутное беспокойство, словно он пытался что-то вспомнить и никак не мог уловить нужную мысль.</p><p>- Я люблю тебя, – тихонько сказал Гарри, опустив голову.</p><p>Вдруг мерцание погасло, снова погружая комнату во мрак. Пение хрустальных колокольчиков мгновенно смолкло, словно никогда и не звучало, уступая место звенящей, всепоглощающей тишине. Гарри не решался поднять голову и оглядеть опустевшую комнату, вслушиваясь в тишину, надеясь услышать в ней шаги – человеческие, тяжелые.</p><p>Но не было ничего.</p><p>«Вот и все, - подумал Гарри, - сказка закончилась».</p><p>Он долго сидел в темноте, очень долго, пока за окном не стали пробиваться первые лучи солнца.</p><p>Затем, молча собрал вещи, спустился по лестнице, прижав к груди легкий чемодан.</p><p>Окинул взглядом пустой холл, задержав внимание на темных пятнах крови, окропивших старинную плитку у подножия лестницы.</p><p>Шагнул к выходу.</p><p>- Гарри Поттер, сэр!</p><p>Гарри повернулся, слабо улыбнулся, глядя на безмятежное лицо Добби. Тот, казалось, был чем-то доволен, его круглые глаза сверкали, как два маленьких солнышка.</p><p>- Я ухожу, Добби.</p><p>- Нельзя, Гарри Поттер, сэр!</p><p>- Извини, Добби, но я не могу остаться. Спасибо, что был моим другом. Ты замечательный.</p><p>- Гарри Поттер, сэр! Вы не можете сейчас уйти. Вас ждут в библиотеке.</p><p>«Не может быть», - подумал Гарри, роняя чемодан.</p><p>«Не может быть!» - подумал Гарри, переходя с шага на бег.</p><p>«Не может быть!!!» - подумал Гарри, распахивая тяжелые двери.</p><p>Снейп захлопнул книгу и выбрался из неудобного кресла. Подошел к застывшему на пороге юноше, глядя серьезно и неуверенно.</p><p>- Я не смог уйти, – сказал Снейп, замирая в сантиметре от Гарри. Гарри глядел, как вздымается его грудь, обтянутая черной тканью. – Я увидел его… и вспомнил… и захотел остаться. Здесь… – Снейп судорожно вздохнул, затем протянул что-то Гарри. Гарри несколько секунд смотрел на то, что протягивал ему Снейп, пытаясь понять… – Он твой, – сказал тот, вкладывая предмет Гарри в руку. – И я… тоже, если захочешь.</p><p>Гарри не стал дальше слушать. Он обхватил Снейпа, сжимая в объятьях, сминая, вплавляясь телом в тело. Утыкаясь носом в костлявое плечо. Почувствовал неловкое прикосновение, затем руки Снейпа уже смелее сомкнулись у Гарри за спиной, грея, оберегая, удерживая.</p><p>На ковре под их ногами лежал оброненный Гарри, засохший, осыпавшийся, растоптанный…</p><p>Аленький цветочек.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>